


黄.色.预警(M/F)

by shisanshuiya



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: Other, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisanshuiya/pseuds/shisanshuiya





	黄.色.预警(M/F)

偌大的客厅中央放置了一个十分突兀的宽大的办公桌，一男一女相对坐着.

女孩看着电脑，男人看着他.  
  
客厅很安静，只能听见手指敲打键盘的声音.如果仔细听，还夹杂着微小不易察觉的“嗡嗡”声.  
  
那名年轻漂亮的女孩有些心不在焉的敲着数据，两条洁白的小腿不自然的绞在一起，短裙下面露出一段细线，末尾坠着一个淡粉色的吊坠.  
  
那阵“嗡嗡”声突然变得明显了，女孩发出一声急促的喘息，粉色毛绒拖鞋里的两只脚的脚趾也难捺的蜷起.  
  
接着那阵来路不明的声音又大了些，女孩明显受不住了，推开键盘趴在桌子上.  
  
她把脸埋进臂弯里，另一只手紧紧抓着短裙边.  
  
「嗯～」  
  
一声甜腻的呻吟从她口中泄出，她害羞的咬住下唇，耳朵尖也泛了红.  
  
坐在对面的男人噙着笑看着她狼狈的模样，把手中小巧的遥控器按到了最大的一档.  
  
「别......哈啊～」  
  
女孩抬头央求的看了男人一眼，然后不受控制的呻吟了出来，让她羞得又低了头.  
  
桌子下面攥着短裙的那只手收的更紧了，洁白的双腿难捺的绞在一起.  
  
她的身子突然剧烈颤抖了几下，发出了几声带着哭腔的呻吟，然后又脱力般趴在桌子上.  
  
男人关了开关，起身走到女孩身后，关了电脑的屏幕.  
  
他等着女孩缓了一会儿，然后抓着她的头发迫使她抬头看向面前暗下来的电脑屏幕.  
  
黑下来的屏幕想一面镜子，映出了他们二人的脸.   
女孩眼睛红红的，目光有些躲闪.  
  
男人轻笑了一声，俯身在女孩耳边说道: 

「我让你把数据带回家看着你好好工作，你却把自己弄高潮了？还叫的这么骚. 嗯?」  
  
女孩的脸瞬间染上了两抹红晕，声音里带着委屈   
「明明是你....!」

男人拿开女孩还抓着裙角的手，在女孩的惊呼声下把手探进了裙里.

男人的手刚摸到大腿内侧，就触到了一片黏湿的液体. 男人「啧」了一声，强制掰开女孩试图并上的双腿，向更深处探去.

男人不断抚摸着女孩的私处，那里已经湿的一塌糊涂. 接着他把手指向里伸去，一股粘稠的液体瞬间从里面喷涌而出.

他找到里面深埋着的跳蛋，然后又往里按了按. 果不其然又听到了女孩极力压抑的轻喘.

男人笑着把手抽出来，带出几缕晶莹的液体，甚至还有几滴滴在女孩的短裙上面.

男人把手放到她面前，另一只手捏着她的下巴逼着她看.

「好好看看，全是从你那骚穴里流出来的.」 

「让你认真工作，却把自己弄成这幅淫荡的样子，真是不知羞.」

女孩被男人的话羞辱的泪水在眼中打转，仿佛下一秒就要落下来.

男人从一旁的纸抽中抽出一张纸巾把手擦了擦，然后放在女孩大腿上面来回抚摸.

他含住女孩小巧的耳垂，用牙齿来回撕磨，再开口时声音有些含糊，漫不经心的人语气听起来更加带感:

「你说，不认真工作的孩子该被怎么惩罚？」

女孩的脸更红了，她知道男人想要听什么，可这怎么说的出口？

男人见女孩咬着嘴唇不肯说话，作势要去拿遥控  
器.

「别.....」女孩吓得去拽他的衣袖.

男人看着女孩的手挑了下眉.

女孩咬了咬下唇，缓缓闭上双眼，声音小的像蚊子发出的一般. 

「打，打我.....」

「打哪?」  
男人眼中带着笑意，语气却不容置疑.  
「把眼睛睁开.」

「嗯....」女孩顺从的睁开眼，眼角红红的好不可怜.

「打，打我的....」女孩说到这里哽咽了一下，磨蹭着不肯说，耳朵红得似是要滴血.

男人挑了下眉，倾身要去拿桌子对面的遥控器.

「打我的屁股! 呜....别拿.....」女孩慌张的喊出男人想要的答案，几泪珠顺着脸颊滑落.

男人没再难为她，亲了亲她泛红的眼角，然后后退了一步用手指了指桌上空闲的地方.

「趴这儿.」

女孩用手背抹了把眼泪，听话的趴在桌子上.

男人一把拽下女孩的短裙，饱满挺翘的屁股瞬间暴露在空气之中.

那白皙的两团有些胆怯的瑟缩了一下.

男人踢开女孩并在一起的双脚，让它们分开与肩同宽.

两腿之间的那根细线暴露出来，大腿内侧还泛着大片的水光.

男人轻笑了一声，粗暴的一把拽出了深埋在体内的跳蛋.

小巧的跳蛋似是蹭到了敏感点，引得女孩身体又战栗了一下.

跳蛋被拽出来时连出几缕银丝，还有几滴落在了地板上.

男人把沾满晶莹液体的跳蛋搁在女孩面前，女孩只看了一眼就羞的移开了视线.

男人笑着贴在她耳边问：

「自己弄脏的东西也嫌弃?」

不等她回答，又自顾自的开了电脑的屏幕.

他一手压在女孩纤细的腰上，一手扳着她的下巴迫使她看向屏幕.

「看看你刚才做的数据，我要是你的老板，非要让你天天肿着屁股工作不可.」

男人狠狠一巴掌甩在女孩身后，拍的她往前一冲.

「真是欠教训.」

男人给女孩擦了擦湿漉漉的下体，羞得她的脸更红了.

男人拿起一旁早就准备好的戒尺搭在女孩身后.

冰凉的戒尺在女孩身后挺翘的两团上来回游走，就在她放下警备之时，狠狠落下一记.

清脆的声音在客厅中回荡，洁白的两团中央瞬间浮起一道红痕.

「呃....」女孩猝不及防挨了这一下，疼得她两只脚并在一起来回的蹭，试图以此来缓解疼痛.

男人皱了下眉，抬手在女孩白嫩的臀腿处又急又狠的落了三下. 

他低声呵斥：

「腿分开.」

女孩呜咽了一声，刚摆好姿势就又连着挨了五六下.

「呜.....」女孩疼得不住的跺脚.

男人没有半分怜惜，照着那不大的两团又落了三十多下才停手.

女孩的屁股被戒尺抽的红肿一片，上面交错着清晰的尺痕，和洁白的大腿形成鲜明的对比.

男人把手搭在女孩滚烫的两团上轻柔的抚摸，用手指细细描摹着上面微微凸起的尺痕.

男人的手慢慢移向女孩两腿之间的隐秘之处，果不其然触到了一片湿润.

男人「啧」了一声，身子前倾紧贴女孩的后背，低头在她耳边说：

「不是刚爽过一回么?怎么又湿了？」

他轻笑了一声，拿戒尺拍了拍女孩湿乎乎的下体.

「只是被打屁股就湿成这样，那我再骂你几句，是不是又要高潮了？嗯?」

女孩呜咽了一声，感觉体内更多湿热的液体流了出来.  
她支起身子抓住男人的手腕央求：

「别说了.....」

男人越是看她这样越来劲，手指伸进里面不停的搅弄.

「挨打的时候不好好反省，湿成这样还不让人说了?」

男人深知女孩的敏感点，一手侍弄着下面，另一只手伸进女孩的上衣里面抚摸她细腻的肌肤.

女孩被他弄得有些腿软，只能靠着男人结实的胸膛难捺的轻喘.

可男人只是点到为止，把手抽出来拿纸擦了擦，把女孩又按回桌子上，重新拿起戒尺搭在她红肿的屁股上.

「呜....别打了.....」女孩被男人磨人的手段弄得想哭.

「那怎么行，我觉得还远远不够.」

刚挨过一顿打的皮肤此时很是敏感，在戒尺的抚摸下，皮肤表层起了一片细小的颗粒.

「不专心工作的小朋友就该被狠狠的揍屁股，把那欠揍的屁股抽的肿到发亮连裤子都提不上才行.」

「然后坐在高脚凳上写检讨，再大声的念出来.」

男人用戒尺点了点女孩的腰

「现在，把你欠揍的屁股撅起来.」

女孩忍着羞臊把红肿的屁股往上抬了抬，两条腿也识相的分开.

男人奖赏般亲了亲她白皙漂亮的后颈，然后开始毫不留情的落下戒尺.

这回的责打变得很有规律，尺子一边一下的落在女孩身后的两团，速度也是不紧不慢.

数目叠加到三十的时候，女孩开始轻声呼痛，已经被抽成大红色的两团难耐的小幅度躲闪.

男人见状按住她的腰，在臀峰处狠狠落了五下.

「让你动了么？」

「呜.....」女孩把手放在腰侧来回的蹭，嘶嘶哈哈的轻声抽泣.  
「太疼了.....」

男人用戒尺在她手背上不轻不重的抽了一下

「手拿前面去.」

男人抬手又落了一下，疼得女孩再次把手伸到后面死死护住已经高肿的屁股.

男人挑了挑眉，放下戒尺拿开女孩的手往那已经肿的不行的屁股上落巴掌.

巴掌不会把人打坏，男人不再留力，把女孩的手反剪按在腰上后左右开弓.

男人改拍为扇，把那肿胀的两团肉扇得左右乱颤，颜色也不断加深.

他一边用力揍着一边训话：

「屁股是不是不想要了？还是说你想去阳台  
挨打，让大家都看着你被揍屁股?」

女孩感觉男人的巴掌比刚才的戒尺还疼，她甚至能清楚的感觉到身后已经肿得不行的两团肉在男人狠辣的巴掌下变得更加肿胀.

「......啊! 我错了! 我知道错了! 」女孩哭泣着求饶.

那两团肉被巴掌扇的深红，每揍一下就会跟着狠狠一颤，尺痕和巴掌印凌乱交错着显得格外诱人.

终于，原本只是有些红肿的两团在男人狠厉的巴掌下被扇的高肿发亮，两条洁白的细腿上顶着一个深红的有些发紫，并且肿了一大圈的屁股，身体因为疼痛而不住的颤抖，配上那难忍的抽泣声显得格外可怜.

男人停下来，把女孩揽在怀里亲吻她泛红的眼角

「真是个爱哭鬼.」

他把手探进女孩两腿之间一片湿润的地方，戏谑着说：

「都已经这么疼了，还能湿成这样.」

女孩被男人的话羞得面红耳赤，干脆闭上眼睛去吻男人还在喋喋不休的的嘴唇.

男人也忍得辛苦，托着她肿得像个熟透了的桃子一般的屁股进了卧室.两手还恶劣的揉捏那滚烫的两团.

女孩疼的在男人怀里不老实的乱动，又被拍了两下才消停.

片刻，细碎的喘息和呻吟从卧室里传出，女孩仰面躺在床上，双腿大张着被男人用力操弄，交合之处不断发出淫糜的水声，洁白的大腿也被男人握的满是指痕.

越来越多黏腻的液体顺着腿根流出，被男人用手指沾了些放在女孩眼前恶劣的取笑，女孩被羞得呻吟声中掺杂了哭腔，男人听后身下更是变本加厉的冲撞那脆弱的敏感地带.

高肿发亮的两团被男人又扇又捏刺激的交合之处流出更多液体，整个房间都弥漫着情欲的气息.

THE END


End file.
